Country Girls
(juli 2015 - december 2019) |years = 1999 - 2019 |choreo = Kinoshita Natsuko |label = POTATO (1999 - 2000) zetima (2001 - 2008; 2015 - 2019) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2015-present) |associated = Morning Musume, Coconuts Musume, Ice Creamusume, 7nin Matsuri, 10nin Matsuri, Happy♡7, Odoru♡11, Sexy 8, 11WATER, 7AIR, ROMANS, H.P. All Stars, Elegies, Hello! Project Akagumi, Ongaku Gatas, Elder Club, Pabo, Berryz Koubou, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, PEACEFUL, ANGERME, Juice=Juice, College Cosmos |members = Country Girls Medlemmer }} Country Girls (カントリー・ガールズ), tidligere kendt som Country Musume (カントリー娘。; Land Piger), er en japansk popgruppe under Hello! Project. Gruppen debuterede i 1999 og var kendt for deres koncept med at være "land piger fra Hokkaido". Gruppens aktivitet ebbede ud da Satoda var det eneste medlem tilbage i 2007. Den 5. november 2014 blev gruppen genoplivet med seks nye medlemmer. Country Musumes højest sælgende single er "Hajimete no Happy Birthday!" med 142.340 solgte kopier, mens deres lavest sælgende single er "Shining Itoshiki Anata" med 16.450 solgte kopier. Country Girls’ højest sælgende single er "Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou" med 51.579 solgte kopier, mens deres lavest sælgende single er "Dou Datte Ii no / Namida no Request" med 26.984 solgte kopier. Den 26. december vil gruppen suspendere alle aktiviteter. Medlemmer Hovedartikel: Country Girls Medlemmer Nuværende Medlemmer *Yamaki Risa (山木梨沙; Limegrøn) Samtidigt College Cosmos medlem *Morito Chisaki (森戸知沙希; Orange) Samtidigt Morning Musume medlem *Ozeki Mai (小関舞; Mellemblå) *Funaki Musubu (船木結; Gul) Samtidigt ANGERME medlem ;Medlemmer Uden for Hello! project *Satoda Mai (里田まい) Tilsynsførende Tidligere Medlemmer *Yanagihara Hiromi (柳原尋美) (Døde: 16. juli 1999) *Kobayashi Azusa (小林梓) (Forlod gruppen: 31. juli 1999; Leder 1999) *Rinne (りんね) (Graduerede i slutningen af 2002; Leder 2000-2002) *Asami (あさみ) (Graduerede: 28. januar 2007; Leder 2002-2007) *Miuna (みうな) (Graduerede: 28. januar 2007) *Shimamura Uta (島村嬉唄; Marguerit) (Forlod gruppen: 12. juni 2015) *Inaba Manaka (稲場愛香; Italienskrød) (Graduerede: 4. august 2016) *Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子; Lyserød) (Graduerede: 30. juni 2017; Spillermanager 2014-2017) *Yanagawa Nanami (梁川奈々美; Lilla) (Graduerede: 11. marts 2019; Samtidigt Juice=Juice medlem (2017-2019)) Lånte Medlemmer ;Fra Morning Musume *Ishikawa Rika *Konno Asami *Fujimoto Miki Discography Albums= ;Studio Albummer #2001.12.12 Country Musume Daizenshuu ① #2006.08.23 Country Musume Daizenshuu ② ;Mini Albummer #2019.03.06 Seasons ;Bedste Hits Albummer #2008.10.12 Country Musume Mega Best ;Andre Albummer *2017.06.21 Tsugunaga Momoko Idol 15 Shuunen Kinen Album ♡Arigatou Otomomochi♡ (alle CD 2 lydspor, CD 3 #12 Peanut Butter Jelly Love) |-|Singler= ;Som Country Musume #1999.07.23 Futari no Hokkaido (indies) #1999.11.30 Yukigeshiki (indies) #2000.04.27 Hokkaido Shalala (indies) #2000.07.31 Koi ga Suteki na Kisetsu (indies) ;Som Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) 2001.04.18 Hajimete no Happy Birthday! (major debut) 2001.10.17 Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan 2002.04.17 Iroppoi Onna ~SEXY BABY~ 2002.11.13 BYE BYE Saigo no Yoru ;Som Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto (Morning Musume) 2003.07.24 Uwaki na Honey Pie 2003.11.12 Senpai ~LOVE AGAIN~ 2004.08.04 Shining Itoshiki Anata ;Som Satoda Mai (Country Musume) * 2007.03.23 Oyaji no Kokoro ni Tomotta Chiisa na Hi ~Duet Version~ * 2010.10.27 Zoku - Oyaji no Kokoro ni Tomotta Chiisa na Hi ;Som Country Girls #2015.03.25 Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou (2. major debut) #2015.08.05 Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne / Tamerai Summer Time #2016.03.09 Boogie Woogie LOVE / Koi wa Magnet / Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ #2016.09.28 Dou Datte Ii no / Namida no Request #2017.02.08 Good Boy Bad Girl / Peanut Butter Jelly Love ;Digitale Singler *2017.12.24 Kaite wa Keshite no "I Love You" ;Soundtrack Singler *2016.06.01 Engeki Joshibu Musical "Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru!" Original Soundtrack ;Samarbejds Singler *2000.04.19 Garage Opening Theme Song Shuu Vol. 4 (ガレージ・オープニングソング集 Vol. 4) *2018.09.26 YEAH YEAH YEAH / Akogare no Stress-free / Hana, Takenawa no Toki (Hello Pro All Stars) |-|Sange= ;Digitale Sange *2017.08.11 Konamaiki Girl *2018.08.24 Matenai After Five / Kasa wo Sasu Senpai *2019.08.24 One Summer Night ~Manatsu no Kesshin~ / Natsuiro no Palette |-|Opsamlinger= *2001.12.19 Petit Best 2 ~3・7・10~ *2002.12.18 Petit Best 3 *2003.12.17 Petit Best 4 *2004.12.22 Petit Best 5 *2006.12.20 Petit Best 7 *2015.12.16 Petit Best 16 (#11 Koi Dorobou, #12 Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne) *2016.12.14 Petit Best 17 (#5 Boogie Woogie Love, #13 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru!, #16 Kiss Yori Saki ni Dekiru Koto ('15 5nin Ver.)) *2017.12.13 Petit Best 18 (#6 Peanut Butter Jelly Love) *2018.12.12 Petit Best 19 (#9 Kaite wa Keshite no "I Love You", #10 Matenai After Five) |-|DVDer= ;Video Samlinger *2003.11.17 Country Musume Single V Clips ① *2017.05.24 Country Girls Music Video Clips Vol.1 ;Fanklub DVDer *2007.02.10 Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~ *2015.10.xx SATOYAMA Taiken Tour Dai 3 Dan! Country Girls to Sugosu 1paku 2ka Bus Tour in Ashikaga *2017.02.11 SATOYAMA Taiken Tour Dai 4 Dan! Country Girls to Sugosu 1paku 2ka Bus Tour in Isumi *2017.03.xx Country Girls FC Event 2016 ~Christmas♡Girls~ *2019.06.xx Country Girls Fanclub Tour in Shizuoka "Ichi Fuji Ni Taka San Country!" Værker Film *2000 Country Girl Hokkaido Bokujou Monogatari TV Programmer *2015–2019 The Girls Live *2019– AI・DOL PROJECT Teater *2002 Morning Town *2003 Morning Musume Shuen Musical Edokko Chuushingura (uden Saito Miuna) *2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! Internet *2015– Hello! Project Station Radio *2015– Country Girls no Tadaima Radio Housouchuu!! (カントリー・ガールズの只今ラジオ放送中!!) Publikationer Kalendere *2015.09.19 Country Girls 2016 Kalender *2016.09.24 Country Girls 2017 Kalender *2017.10.05 Country Girls 2018 Kalender *2018.xx.xx Country Girls 2019 Takujou Kalender (カントリー・ガールズ 2019卓上カレンダー) Fotobøger Koncert Fotobøger *2004.03.20 Minimoni & Country Musume ni Konno & Fujimoto (Morning Musume) in Hello Project 2004 Winter (ミニモニ。&カントリー娘。に紺野と藤本（モーニング娘。） in Hello! Project 2004 Winter) (med Minimoni) *2005.10.11 AYA MATSUURA & COUNTRY MUSUME. - Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show '05 Selection! Collection! (AYA MATSUURA & COUNTRY MUSUME。―Hello!Project2005夏の歌謡ショー 05’セレクション!コレクション!) (med Matsuura Aya) Andre Bøger *2016.09.24 Country Girls 1st OFFICIAL BOOK Eksterne Links *Country Girls Officiel Profil *Country Girls Officiel YouTube Kanal *Country Girls Officiel Blog *Sociale Medier: Facebook, Google+, Twitter, Instagram *Wikipedia: Engelsk, Japansk, Tysk, Fransk, Koreansk, Malaysisk, Hollandsk (Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto), Rumænsk, Kinesisk cs:Country Girls de:Country Girls en:Country Girls es:Country Girls fr:Country Girls it:Country Girls ja:カントリー・ガールズ Kategori:Country Girls Kategori:1999 Enheder Kategori:Morning Musume Kategori:Hello! Project Akagumi Kategori:Zetima Kategori:Grupper som har været med i Utaban Kategori:Grupper som har været med i Hello! Pro Hour Kategori:POTATO Kategori:Berryz Koubou Kategori:19. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:20. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:24. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:Up-Front Create Kategori:Up-Front Promotion Kategori:Up-Front Agency Kategori:Grupper som har været med i Girls Live Kategori:Juice=Juice Kategori:ANGERME Kategori:College Cosmos Kategori:Grupper som har været med i AIDOL PROJECT